revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Satoshi Takeda
Satoshi Takeda was the CEO of Takeda Industries, Japan's largest renewable resources company, and also serves as Emily Thorne and Aiden Mathis's mentor in the art of revenge. For reasons that are not entirely known, he seems extremely determined to keep Emily on her "righteous path" of vengeance. He trained her and Aiden (and possibly others) at a "revenge school" on Rebun Island in Hokkaido, Japan. Season One Takeda first appears in Suspicion. Having been contacted by Emily in her time of need, he immediately arrives in South Hampton as a possible investor for Grayson Global. He encounters Emily with Daniel Grayson at the New Investor Party. As of Loyalty, Takeda is still at the Hamptons and, this time, is physically training Emily. He warns her about distractions that may cause the failure of her mission, particularly her emotions. Later, he is invited to dinner with Daniel Grayson, who brought Emily along as his translator, who still wants him to invest in the company to impress Conrad and top Tyler Barrol's investor. While Takeda acts the part of a potential client, speaking to Emily in Japanese which she wrongly translates for Daniel, it is clear that Takeda is more concerned with Emily's feelings for Daniel and Jack and how those emotions could potential ruin her chances for revenge. In the end, he leaves and Emily tells him that Takeda will invest 50 million dollars on the company for him. Later that night, Takeda comes to Emily's house and witnesses their display of affection. He tells Emily that she is in love with Daniel which she denies. Takeda insists that she is lying and that she is still letting her emotions take over, so he leaves, saying that he can do nothing more for her. Takeda reappears again later in Chaos, bearing an engagement gift for Emily: the infinity box Tyler had stolen from her which he retrieved after he and Amanda clumsily left it in the barn. In Scandal, Takeda's involvement in the events that happened on the night of Emily and Daniel's engagement party was revealed. When he realizes that Tyler was about to expose Emily to Daniel, he knocks out Daniel with a rock by the beach after he shoots Tyler in the chest, takes the gun from him and finishing off Tyler by shooting him twice in the back, essentially framing Daniel for the act. Lastly, when Amanda failed to start Jack's truck, Takeda shows up and Amanda hitches a ride with him. Takeda lets her so that he can take her away from the Hamptons and away from the heat of the events for a while. Later that night, when Emily returns home to create a cover up for her actions, he appears and explains to her what he had to do. He warns her that her lack of discipline is the reason for everything that happened, and that she cannot save both Jack and Daniel from the blame of the crime. Season Two Emily comes back to Japan to train under Satoshi again. This time, she is with Aiden since Takeda has lost faith in Emily's ability to enact her revenge and sends Aiden to keep her on track. Takeda makes an appearance in the flashback episode "Lineage", where he leads Emily through a mission in New York. In "Engagement", Takeda returns to the Hamptons and warns Emily that the Initiative is about to strike again. She confronts him about blowing Aiden's cover to Daniel and getting him fired. Takeda tells her that Aiden is distracting her from her revenge plan. Aiden later confronts him about keeping him from Emily. Takeda tells him to leave Emily to stay on her path to revenge. Takeda then challenges him to a swordfight, from which Aiden emerges triumphant and alive while Takeda is impaled on the broken blade of a sword and killed. In "Truth", Emily and Nolan find Takeda's body as well as what appears to be his counterpart to her Infinity Box, which contains a photo of an unknown young Japanese woman. Aiden later reveals to her that he and she had only been pawns in Takeda's own scheme for revenge against the Graysons and the Initiative the whole time. His fiancé, Mai Aioki, had been a flight attendant on Flight 197 and died when it crashed. Her name was never listed among the dead due to a clerical technicality, so Emily never found out about Takeda's personal connection to the incident. Personality Satoshi Takeda was ruthless and believed that showing emotion was a sign of weakness. Because of this, he was reluctant to train Emily Thorne due to her angry emotions and later claimed that she was allowing her emotions to get in the way of her revenge schemes due to her relationship with Daniel Grayson. Another example of Takeda's ruthless and unfeeling nature was when he shot Tyler Barrol twice in the back, shortly after knocking out Daniel Grayson. Takeda was a martial arts teacher, training Emily to use hand to hand combat. His true motives for helping Emily and Aiden are unknown, though previews for Truth suggest that it might have something to do with a woman. While Takeda is often seen employing a Japanese-English translator, he is in fact very capable of speaking and understanding English. Quotes *''"You should have heeded my warning."'' *''"You are a soldier, not a warrior."'' ("Truth, Part 1"; last words) Tumblr m6d7qccOTu1rv6zo8o1 500.jpg Appearances Season 1 *''Suspicion'' *''Loyalty'' *''Chaos'' *''Scandal'' Season 2 *''Destiny'' *''Confidence'' *''Lineage'' (flashback) *''Identity'' *''Engagement'' *''Truth, Part 1'' (corpse only) }} Trivia *Takeda was originally portrayed by Japanese actor Hiroyuki Sanada, who was replaced by Japanese-American actor Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa due to scheduling conflicts (he was cast as an antagonist in The Wolverine). Gallery Destiny_12.jpg Destiny_14.jpg Takeda3.jpg Destiny 13.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters